Going down
by Cozypie
Summary: Crossover Walking Dead and Criminal Minds. When destiny strikes and the dead rise to slaughter the living, where will you be? How will it go?


Hey there, this is a little something I had in my mind for the last few weeks, yesterday I should have studied for a big exam so... I wrote something instead :) as always: english isn't my first language and I apologize for every mistake...

Read and Review

coyz

Something woke her up, startled she tried to make herself sit up. Looking around, this wasn't her room. Where was she? Right, the hotel in Atlanta. Her aunt and uncle just a door away. But why would she be awake? It was only 2 in the morning. Suddenly there was another knock on her door.

"Katrina, let me in!" The voice of her uncle was loud. "Coming" she found her way to the door "Get dressed, i will pack what ever you need" she knew this tone. Lovey uncle Derek was gone and SSA Morgan came to the surface. "What is wrong?" He looked her in the eyes.

"Baby I need you to do exactly what I tell you! I will explain everything as soon as we are in the car!" She felt sick, the last time he acted like this her parents were found dead and she had to run away from a murderer. Less than five minutes later she was dressed. Jeans, a shirt and a jacket. Derek handed her a backpack and lead her out the door.

"You ready Baby Girl? I hope for the sake of my sanity you are wearing sneakers" "I do my love, I do" now she was really scared. Her aunt was dressed likeherself, no swinging skirts, high heels or make up. "What the heck is going on?" Penelope and Derek shared a look. "Not now" this was a fight she couldn't win.

A moment later they were outside the hotel and 4 black SUV were waiting for them. Aaron Hotchner was standing in front of one, angrily shouting at whoever was on the other side of the phone. The moment he saw them, Aaron cut of his phonecall and looked at them. "I will drive the first SUV with Emily and Dave the second one is for Garcia, Trina, Jack and Henry. Reid is going to ride with them. SUV number three is for our packings and other things like water, gas and eatable things, JJ will drive it. You and Emily are in the last one. This way it will be easier to keep them safe! Trina this is for you, keep it away from the boys."

He gave her a gun, like the one she was using for practic. "We have to move quickly, it's no longer safe here. On the way we bought everything we could need" Derek nodded. "Okay, were are we going?" "As far outside the states as we can manage. This isn't going to pass quick and it seems as if its already everywhere. Wheels up in five!" Katrinas mind was racing.

What was going on? They had the kids with them so it couldn't be a case. She put her backpack in the trunk and slipped on the front seat. "Hello Love" Spencer Reid looked paler than ever. "Don't give me this Love shit. What is happening here?" A second later she damned herself for this little outbreak. She heard jake laugh and Henry gasp "Aunty Trina thats a bad word!" "I know honey, we should never say it and I'm really terrible sorry" he nodded his blond head and continued with his book. "We are not sure. It seems as if theres an Virus who infects the dead.

They start to walk on this earth again" Katrina could already feel one hell of migraine coming "You mean like freaking Zombies? You have to be kidding me!" Reid just slowly shook is head. "It's true. Look at my Ipad. We have the first pictures" with shaking Hands she opend the case and scrolled through the pictures. "This... This is awful! Where does this even come from!" "Do you remeber this case we worked on last year?" "The one with this drug? Dr. Death?"

He nodded "Seems like someone started to work on something similar, but it got out of hand and now there are dead people running around, trying to eat everything breathing" "NO! Thats not possible! They can't be dead, dead people don't walk, they don't eat and the sure as hell don't slaughter the living!" He grasped her hand, running soft circles on her skin. "I know dear, it's not what you learned in med school, but it is the truth" for a long time the were not talking, silence filled the air. "What do I need to know?"

"Trina, not in front of the children, please" he was right, they already knew too much. Even with 8 and 13 years they were to innocent, they shouldn't think about things like that. Again she was looking outside the window, trying to wrap her head around everything that happened in the last 3 hours. Yesterday she was an 20 year old med student, enjoying the last days of her summer holidays, now she had to fight to even see the next day. "Try to sleep a little, we will be on the road for another 4-6 hours." Katrina knew he was right, she leaned over to kiss him and closed her eyes.

"Aaron, we need to stop... We are on the road for almost 20 hours" "It's a wonder we didn't have to stop till know. The Kids are still little and JJ is 6 month pregnant" David grinned. Aaron nodded. He knew they were right but he had to keep them safe. But even he could use a few hours of sleep and fresh air. "Reid? We're searching for a safe place to rest for a few hours. If anything comes to your brilliant mind call us" Emily ended the call. "We could gather in the forest, somewhere no one will find us" "You have a point Dave, let's call the others and fill them in" not even an hour later they had the cars in a circle, within this circle they had build a little tent city.

"Wuhu it's like camping!" Henry was running like a maniac, he wasn't used to roadtrips that long. "Henry Spencer Lamontagne! You can run as much as you want IN this car circle!" JJ's firm voice stopped his euphoria. "Yes Momma, I know" Jake looked at the younger boy who was like a little Brother "Relax Aunt JJ, I will watch over him. You need the rest more" he smiled as he kissed her cheek and run off to play catch with Henry.

"I swear to god I would go nuts without your son Aaron!" He smiled "And I can say, he would go nuts without Henry. He is giving him this feeling of beeing useful . That's something Jack needs" Penelope and JJ were already cooking something, Derek and Dave worked on a watch-schedule, Emily was sitting next to them, Spencer and Trina where whispering to each other and Will had an eye on the boys. "I'm going to use the toilette" Katrina took her gun.

"I'm coming with you" "Oh hell to the no! I have a gun, I know to protect myself and I won't go far" "It's dangerous, the world isn't how it used to be!" She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled "I know, but I need to do somethings myself, I'm going to stay as near as I can" he nodded, he knew how she was feeling.

"He spence, where is Trina? Dinner is almost ready" "You can't call that a dinner" he laughed "She's using the woods as her personal toilette" Derek, Aaron and Dave looked furious "ALONE? Are you out of your mind?" "Derek keep your voice down, noise is the last thing we need!" Dave was standing between the two "Derek, go and sit with Pen, I'm on it" He growled but took a few steps away. "When did she left?"

"10 Minutes ago, I really tried going with her. But she's so stubborn" "Next time you're going with her! Even if she shouts, kicks, punches and throws things at you! Understood?" The younger man nodded. His friend was right, he knew that. But all he ever wanted to do was making her happy. He wasn't thinking it through.

If something happend to her he would never forgive himself. He heard a scream, piercing, loud. He knew this sound. Trina screamed like this when she had nightmares. His feet were running long before his head knew what to do.


End file.
